


夏色殘片

by Jeplyn



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeplyn/pseuds/Jeplyn
Summary: 別辜負少年的夏日呀。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel





	夏色殘片

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: (I Like) The Way You Love Me - Michael Jackson

“夏天就要結束了，來製造點什麼回憶吧？”

要做什麼呢？Corey Nigra沒把這個有些愚蠢的問題問出口，因為他知道面前這個小瘋子總有千奇百怪的點子能為生活增添樂趣。

他像平時那樣饒有興致地看著Stratus張牙舞爪比劃著他的大計劃，眼中亮晶晶的光點被自己盡收眼底。而他負責接幾句不著調的玩笑話，再兩人一起笑開花。

教練經理還有隊友，地表上就沒有人看不出他倆關係有多好，他們可是所有人眼裡的雙子星不是嗎？就算在聽到Stratus的下句話後愣了會神，也欣然接受了這個提議。

不知道是誰透露了風聲，可能就是Stratus自己，怎麼大家都拿著手機等著幫他倆拍小視頻？兩個人的回憶變成了大家一起製造的回憶，也許是自己一開始就會錯意了？

回過神來時，齊聲喊的倒數已經數完三二一，他的小瘋子先向泳池沖了出去。怎會甘心被甩在身後，可惜身高太高有時確實有不好控制重心的缺點，泳池邊又地滑，在這時摔倒豈不是出糗出大發。

好在就晚了一步起跳，兩人都朝著一汪清泉般的池水全力一蹦，這一秒騰起在熱度散逸的夏風中，下一秒就雙雙衝下涼爽的池底，飽含著那乾淨的寡薄氯氣味衝進鼻子，水波撞擊肌膚的觸感怪異又讓人激動，此刻再多的思緒都沒能阻止落水時那四濺出的巨大水花。

人群的歡呼聲淹沒了他倆。歡呼對於一個選手來說是聯繫著過去與現在，還有未來的那些還未曾擁有的回憶的東西，即便此刻並不是在賽場上。Corey與Stratus心照不宣的望向對方，後者又在目光交匯的時候害羞著將頭撇開，是這麼可愛的人呀。

夏天就要結束了，周圍的喧囂在這一刻靜默，他們的笑容在彼此眼底越發真切。

**Author's Note:**

> 典型的寫完了才想起來考據，然後發現確實不是夏天發生的事😥 只是看著小視頻很有夏天的感覺，如果對世界線出入比較敏感我先磕頭謝罪了🙏🏽  
> 是突然就想寫的，華雙子的氛圍真的太好了😭


End file.
